homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112515-Something-Fishy
teasingAsperity TA began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:22 -- TA: so what moron is this handle attached to........ TA: oh wait. i know........ TA: lorrea........ AT: >oc Oh welll arren't YOU quite inforrmed. ɔo< TA: i am........ AT: >oc Verry imprressive, forr someone who takes so much time to do something so simplle. ɔo< TA: what.... the fuck are you talking about........ AT: >oc We werre beginning to think that you woulld neverr folllow the ollive's suggestion. ɔo< TA: i was busy so fuck you........ AT: >oc Oh, I'm surre. ɔo< AT: >oc How did it go? You obviouslly werren't CRRUXIFIED. ɔo< AT: >oc Which is how WE woulld deall with TRRESPASSERRS. ɔo< TA: oh shut up........ AT: >oc You're llucky in that regarrd, we suppose. ɔo< TA: you're a fish so.... i would trespass in.... your hive.... anyways........ TA: wouldn't........ AT: >oc Welll arren't YOU llucky, the oceans stopped existing. ɔo< AT: >oc So you coulld TRRY! ɔo< TA: it probably.... smells gross........ AT: >oc We doubt it, though next to yourr marrked LLACK of hive, we're fairrlly surre that you're stilll at a bit of a DISADVANTAGE. ɔo< TA: what the actual fuck........ TA: it's not like i asked to be brought into this stupid game........ AT: >oc None of us did. ɔo< AT: >oc At lleast the REST of us werre sellf-awarre enough to avoid fallling into this ass-backwarrds. ɔo< AT: >oc Unllike you. ɔo< TA: i was stealing things, which got taken back, and got brought in here........ TA: who the fuck knew that antera.... would be brought in........ AT: >oc Welll, Anterra did. ɔo< AT: >oc Which was an accompllishment, forr herr. ɔo< TA: and i'm not antera! surprise surprise!........ AT: >oc I hope herr incompetence isn't a sharred trrait with herr bllood. ɔo< AT: >oc I suppose you'lll have time to prrove that. ɔo< TA: wow........ TA: how rude........ TA: but i guess that's what i get for messaging a fish............ AT: >oc Is it? ɔo< TA: yes........ TA: so shut up........ AT: >oc We werre tolld that you werre llooking forr inforrmation. ɔo< TA: yes........ TA: yes i am............ TA: but.... i got a lot of it from libby........ AT: >oc The Orraclle does have a good deall of it. ɔo< TA: she mostly just took things from me........ AT: >oc She is not without herr prrices. ɔo< TA: they were my things........ AT: >oc Welll, werre. ɔo< AT: >oc Of what you DO have lleft. ɔo< TA: i didn't bargain with her........ AT: >oc Arre none of them questions? ɔo< AT: >oc Orr did you seek to waste ourr time. ɔo< TA: oh shut up i'm thinking........ AT: >oc OH! Okay! ɔo< AT: >oc We woulldn't want to interrrupt that. ɔo< TA: wait........ TA: i was told that.... this was lorrea's tag........ TA: and that the empress was aaisha........ TA: who are you........ AT: Welll I'm cerrtainlly not Aaisha, though I can speak forr herr. AT: At lleast somewhat. TA: then you're lorrea........ AT: I've neverr cllaimed otherrwise. TA: using that quirk and that color though............ TA: why would you use the disgrace's sign like that........ AT: It is harrdlly the sign of the disgrrace, anymorre. AT: The disgrrace is dead. That is the sign of ourr emprress. TA: oh so you're a jade............ TA: fun........ TA: she's no empress of mine........ AT: Norr of mine. AT: But she IS my Moirraill, so cerrtain concessions must be made. TA: if you say so........ AT: And if you're going to continue existing within this wholle cllusterrfuck AT: Therre needs to be at lleast a modicum of cooperration TA: ugh........ TA: at least you're not trying to order me around like serios........ AT: Serrios trried to orrderr you arround? TA: yes........ AT: That's a bit unllike him AT: Weirrd TA: libby told him to........ AT: Oh AT: That makes sense. TA: it was........ TA: uncomfortable for everyone........ AT: I can imagine. TA: anyways........ TA: moving on........ TA: what is going to happen now........ AT: In regarrds to what? AT: Many things arre going to happen TA: to me........ TA: to everyone........ TA: what even is libby........ AT: Oh AT: LLibby is a Twink. AT: They're alliens. TA: what........ AT: Therre arre fourr of them. TA: are they all.... as............ TA: moody as she is........ AT: Welll AT: One of them has allrready killled at lleast thrree of us at lleast once AT: One of them torre off Erribus' arrms forr insullting the fourrth TA: what.... the actual fuck........ AT: Who keeps mindcontrrollling peoplle into AT: Unconditionallly lloving herr. AT: Red TA: oh ew no gross........ AT: LLibby, Jack, Vigill, and Scarrllet. TA: and what do they do other than kill and.... mindcontrol........ AT: Yeah I've avoided tallking to herr entirrelly forr the sake of having that not happen. AT: Not an awfull llot AT: They're not supposed to be herre. TA: then how did.... they get.... here........ AT: We're supposed to go thrrough the game and killl the bllack king and then make a univerrse. AT: They got herre thrrough bulllshit. AT: LLike AT: That is entirrelly how it happened thrrough my knowlledge TA: oh that's a great description thanks i know exactly what's happening now........ AT: I don't know the detaills. AT: Jack helld one of the human pllayerrs hostage to enterr with them. AT: Sorrt of llike you. AT: Allso humans arre otherr alliens. AT: Pink and squishy and they crry a llot. TA: that sounds uncomfortable........ AT: It's absollutelly horrriblle. TA: do they at least have horns/........ TA: ?........ AT: Therre arre thrree of them in this hive with me. AT: No. TA: oh ew........ TA: are they of any actual use........ AT: They're supposed to be imporrtant as pllayerrs AT: So I'm going to wait and see if they ARRE. AT: It's a mysterry thus farr. TA: they sound too useless to me........ AT: It took thrree of them to save one frrom me. TA: what........ AT: They're prretty cllearrlly inferriorr TA: did you try and kill one........ AT: Welll yes TA: what did the little pink thing do........ AT: Trry to run away. TA: so you tried to.... kill them........ AT: Oh, prriorr to that. AT: They werre going to trry to get Jack to killl alll of us, basicallly AT: Which is lless than a good idea. AT: Obviouslly. TA: what the fuck........ AT: They arre not brright. TA: clearly........ AT: But TA: anything else.... about these...... squishy things.... i should know........ AT: Prrobablly not AT: Therre isn't a llot to them. TA: i'll.... take your.... word for it i.... guess............ AT: Regarrdlless AT: They're harrdlly imporrtant AT: If you're to pllay the game then TA: what else should i know about the other players then........ AT: Honestlly I have no idea what you're supposed to do AT: Pllanets have quests and shit that arre supposed to make us lless hillarriouslly incompetent. TA: it's not like libby laid out.... this.... sheet that.... said "hey this is what you're supposed.... to do here!"........ AT: If anyone got those sheets, I want one AT: We're alll kind of putting things togetherr as we figurre them out TA: i'd love one actually.... since i'm apparently not.... supposed.... to be here....!........ AT: Yeah. AT: Don't worrry, it's not llike the rest of us reallly knows what's going on alll that much eitherr. AT: Which is excelllent consollation TA: if you say so............ AT: Is therre anything ellse TA: not really........ AT: Alll of this is bulllshit AT: That is a scientific obserrvation TA: i'm getting that........ AT: Good AT: Keep having basic skillls of deduction, and you'lll have outdone a llot of the OTHERRS that we're supposed to worrk with. TA: good........ TA: i'd like to.... be better than the lowbloods............ AT: They're actuallly doing prretty welll in the common sense deparrtment, comparred to a few otherrs. AT: LLike Nyarrlla. AT: Coballt. TA: cobalts are............ TA: i don't have a word for them........ AT: In the bad sorrt of way, right TA: yes............ AT: Yeah AT: That's stilll accurrate even with onlly one lleft in existance TA: so there really is only one of each caste left....?........ AT: Yes. TA: great........ TA: just what i wanted to read........ AT: Yeah, it's wonderrfull. TA: at least your caste isn't useless........ AT: Aw, how nice. TA: ugh............ TA: don't be smug about it........ AT: That's harrdlly smug. AT: That royall act was smug. TA: that was arrogant........ AT: It coulld have been verry smug. TA: i'll stick with arrogant........ AT: That's fairr. TA: you bet your jade ass it is........ AT: I harrdlly gamblle. AT: Okay that's a bit of a llie AT: But I woulld neverr risk something THAT imporrtant. AT: :) TA: wow........ AT: Therre's allways a pllace forr willlfullly misinterrprreting intent forr the sake of humourr. TA: that is way too many letters........ AT: That is the perrfect amount of lletterrs. TA: too.... many letters being where they aren't supposed to be........ AT: Harrdlly. TA: ugh........ AT: That's farr too many finish crrumbs wherre they don't need to be TA: the.... finish crumbs are okay.... right.... where.... they are so fuck you........ AT: Welll then I suppose we'lll have to agrree to disagrree TA: fine.... by me............ AT: Fantastic AT: We can avoid bickerring overr llittlle points. AT: Grreat. TA: i guess............ TA: after being double.... teamed.... about your thieving it.... takes.... a lot of out of you........ AT: I'm surre. AT: Why books, though? TA: i wanted the fonts............ AT: Oh. AT: ... Why? TA: for.... scrapbooks........ AT: Oh AT: Neat. AT: I keep jourrnalls. TA: but apparently............ TA: trashy redrom novels aren....'t okay to use the.... fonts.... from........ AT: Welll that is something TA: libby was angry with me............ AT: I can see how that woulld be a prreferrence of herrs. TA: ew........ AT: It's rellated to herr powerrs. AT: She sees rellationships. AT: Possiblle and currrent. AT: LLike, as bonds. TA: weird........ AT: It's reallly botherred a few of the otherrs because they werre too stupid to ask herr not to telll them. TA: i don't want t.... know who she sees me.... with ew........ AT: Noted AT: :) TA: ew........ AT: I'm just taking note of yourr prreferrence. TA: i know but.... still........ AT: Does common courrtesy botherr you TA: a lot of things bother me........ AT: That's been suggested. TA: can we just........ TA: move on........ AT: Surre. AT: Do you have any OTHERR questions? TA: no........ AT: Willl you give me a name, orr shoulld I just calll you purrplle. TA: you can.... ask serios........ AT: That was at lleast nine lletterrs morre than just typing yourr name woulld have been. AT: But allrright TA: oh ha ha........ TA: lorcan........ AT: Why arre you being alll AT: LLess than forrthrright about it AT: Orr, werre AT: Not arre obviouslly TA: because why.... should i.... tell.... my name.... to you when i don't know anything about you other than.... you're in.... the same.... shithole i am............ AT: Welll that willl prrobablly change, if onlly due to ourr being in the same shitholle. AT: If that hellps TA: well good........ TA: i guess........ AT: Welll I guess you have a llot of having no idea what's going on to do AT: And so do I AT: Onlly mine has the misforrtune of being surrrounded by humans AT: So hopefullly yourrs willl be LLESS unplleasant. TA: yeah that just........ TA: no........ TA: considering i'm still in the.... big library.... i doubt that........ AT: It bodes welll! AT: Good lluck. Don't murrderr my moirraill if you have the chance. AT: If you see Nyarrlla though, go ahead. AT: If you reallly want to. AT: I mean maybe not killl him alll the way. TA: i mean.... the only one i really want to hurt.... is the olive........ AT: You're not the onlly one llatelly TA: really........ AT: I mean he DID get his arrms ripped off. AT: And then repllaced, I guess? TA: yeah he told me........ AT: I'm not surrprrised. AT: Oh AT: Grreat, the humans arre making theirr appearrance. TA: you have.... fun with that........ AT: I won't. AT: Don't die, orr something. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan